The All Nighter
by memihime
Summary: When Simon has an exam to study for Hinten and Malik have a slightly different idea on how to spend the night before an exam.


Moreau Academy of Magical Arts was known for its esteemed group of students who would one day go out into the real world to protect the world from evil. The students often found themselves running from arena tests just to have to go to their dorm rooms to study for the paper exam the next day. So naturally it was no surprise that Simon had holed himself in his room to earnestly study for tomorrow's test. His room was neat, clean, and organized as to be expected from a hardworking student like Simon. As he turned the pages of his binder, which he had very meticulously color coded with the various categories that he should focus on, a knock came to his door.

"The door's open." Simon called out as he then tapped his pencil against the desk a few times as he tried to determine the solution to the problem.

Simon's concentration was interrupted as one of his team mates, Hinten Roads stumbled into the room. By this point it wasn't much of a surprise that Hinten was totally wasted, but the question that Simon always found himself asking was," Why are you in here? Go to your own room if you're drunk." Sighing Simon then turned back towards his desk to try and once more focus on his work, but Hinten chuckled slightly and stumbled over to Simon wrapping his arms around the slender white haired boy and whispered," I came to visit you of course." Simon's face flushed red slightly as he kept his eyes focused on the papers in front of him.

After a moment he muttered," I'm studying Hinten. I don't have time to be playing your silly games. You should be studying too. Rin isn't going to go easy on you if you flunk this paper exam tomorrow, especially since you've been skipping class." Hinten nodded slightly nuzzling his face into Simon's neck," Mhm. Mhmmm you're right. You're right…you're…right as always my Simon…" Slowly his head turned slightly and he nibbled on Simon's earlobe which caused Simon to suddenly jerk away and gasped his face bright red," What do you think you're doing?! I-I-I'm trying to study! You can't distract me now! Just go lay down in bed or something. Stop bothering me." Hinten hovered over Simon his eyes revealing his mischievous intent as he leaned down and began to nibble on Simon's earlobe once again.

"Hi-Hinten! Enough…enough…" Simon protested hitting Hinten's chest once to try and push Hinten away, but Hinten reached up and immediately took hold of Simon's wrist and smirked slightly as he then whispered into Simon's ear," If you get too violent….I will have to restrain you, Simon." "Re-re-restrain me?! What does that even mean?" Simon gasped as he slid his chair back slightly," Hinten…" he muttered hoping to try and appeal to Hinten's senses once more only to suddenly hear his door open again. _"Great! Someone to stop Hinten!"_ Simon thought to himself as he looked over only to see Malik peeking his head in.

Malik looked slightly annoyed," Hinten, what are you doing? You were supposed to go back to your room after the party. I've been looking all over for you." As he entered the room he grinned to Simon," And what's with that flush on your face? Did Hinten finally find your sweet spot?" Hinten looked over his shoulder back to Malik and nodded," Yeah I did. It's right here…" Leaning in once more he nibbled on Simon's ear still firmly holding onto Simon's wrist to hold him relatively still. "Ohhh?" Malik replied with some interest as he then walked around to the other side of Simon's chair," You mean….right about here?" Simon's eyes widened," Hey…no…wait. Mal—" Before Simon could put up any more of a protest he felt the familiar feeling of Malik's tongue against his flesh and then the feeling of his teeth nibbling into his earlobe. Simon's face might as well be permanently red at this point as the Edgetender was now being taken advantage of by his own Doorwarden and another team's Farseeker. Simon soon released a quiet groan which caused both Hinten and Malik to pull away with satisfied grins.

"Ohh? Was that a groan?" Malik asked Simon curiously as the slender, flustered male tried to regather his composure. He glanced to Malik and grumbled," Well when you two gang up on me. What do you expect? Now if you two are done here. I have an exam to study for, because I actually care about my grades."

Hinten moved over to the bed in the room and sat on it tilting his head to the side and grinned slightly," Oh? Well then why don't you teach us Simon? Why don't you enlighten me and Malik about all the material we haven't been in class to hear?" Malik nodded and then grabbed the binder and began to flip through it," Yah Simon. Teach us. If anyone can do it certainly you can." Tossing the binder over to Hinten who caught it and then opened it up and pointed to a random line highlighted in blue," Yeah explain to me about all this chemical stuff that is supposed to be useful for first aid or something in battle. I think that would be useful to know." Getting up Simon approached the bed," Well if you think it would be useful to know that badly then maybe you will study it yourself and not have me do all the work for you." Reaching forward he suddenly tried to reach forward to grab the book from Hinten but was nudged off his feet onto the bed by Malik.

Malik leaned in and began to lick along Simon's neck," We'll do work. Don't you worry. Hinten and I won't ask you to tutor us for free…" Hinten turned the binder around for Simon to see," Yup you just read out loud and that way you're studying and we're able to hear the material. It works out perfect for everyone." "Go on, read Simon…" Malik whispered into his ear before then reaching down and rubbing in between Simon's legs and kissing his neck. Simon gasped and then let out a soft moan of delight as he could feel a throbbing in between his legs and then softly whispered," There's a particular….compound….that can be…made….combining….baking soda….rubbing…alcohol and…hmmmm.." Simon hummed deeply as Malik became a bit rougher with Simon's body. Hinten pretended to look rather confused," Baking soda, rubbing alcohol and what?" Simon glared slightly at Hinten as he then whispered," How am I….supposed to read….like…this?" Lowering the binder Hinten replied back gently," What can you not read? Is there something wrong? Anything I can do to help?" Leaning forward Hinten then pressed his lips up against Simon's and rather aggressively began to run his tongue over Simon's.

Simon was very quickly being overwhelmed with the stimulation being forced upon him. The splash of Malik's hot breath against his neck and the feeling of Malik's fingers wrapping ever so gently around his growing excitement between his legs was causing his mind to blur slightly. Before he was even aware he was returning Hinten's affectionate kiss. Hums escaped Simon's lips as he made out with Hinten until finally Hinten pulled away licking his lips slightly clearly turned on by this point. Malik sucked on Simon's neck until a small hickey appeared and he then whispered," Simon are you not going to tutor us?" Turning his head back Simon whispered," I will tutor you both after I receive my payment…." There was still a red flush over Simon's cheeks as he made such a bold statement. Hinten reached forward removed Simon's shirt and then laid him back on the bed," That's right Simon. You'll have a lot more fun if you just let loose a little." Tossing the binder onto the ground Hinten ran his fingers over Simon's pale chest and then gently ran the tip of his tongue down Simon's chest until reaching Simon's member and beginning to suck his tongue running over the tip ever so gently causing Simon's back to arch. "Hinten. St-stop you're moving too…too fast…." Simon groaned as he reached down and grabbed the hair on the back of Hinten's head and tugged slightly.

Malik grinned and replied," Ohhhh you want him to go slower Simon? But he's working so hard to make you feel good. Be sure to fill him up nice and good for all of his hard work." Hinten's head hadn't stopped bobbing up and down at the same regular speed until Malik ran his hands over Hinten's rear and squeezed it gently causing Hinten to groan slightly and clutch slightly onto the sheets with the hand that he didn't currently have massaging Simon's genitals. He then slowed down slightly as a result and opened up one of his eyes to glance back to Malik who looked all too delighted to be in total control of this situation.

Simon's pants grew louder as Hinten's experienced tongue moved up and down along the throbbing member in his mouth. Seeing Simon's pleasured face made Malik lick his lips slightly. "You can moan if you want. As loud as you'd like. It'll release all that pent up stress you've got in you." It would seem Malik was no longer in a sit on the sidelines move because he then slid Hinten's pants down and soon inserted himself into Hinten. Pulling his head up Hinten moaned out loudly and bit his bottom lip as he gasped out and whispered in between thrusts," Mmm…mmm Kitty you could have given me a bit more warning….ahh…ahhh I wasn't ready…." Thrusting in a bit harder Malik grunted slightly and replied," You feel perfectly ready to me. Now don't slack off. He won't tutor us if we don't give him proper payment you know." Hinten let out a loud moan and tugged the sheets as Malik became a bit more forceful," Aghhhh okay…mmm okay…okay…ah…" "Don't…don't I get a say in this?! Ah…ahh—" Simon began to state just as Hinten went back to providing him with a very excellent fellatio. Simon looked up to Malik and muttered between gasps," I…I don't have any pent up stress…ah…I just wanted…wanted to…stu-study…" "And give up all this fun? No way." Malik grinned as he gently spanked Hinten's rear as if that added to his point in some way.

Time passed and eventually each one of them was able to reach the release they so desired.

Two or so hours later Hinten was laid out on the bed sleeping on Malik's chest as Simon got up from the bed and tugged a shirt on," Damn you two. Distracting me…" Glancing to the time Simon groaned," Now I have to pull an all nighter."


End file.
